Admirable azul
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Podrían tacharla de loca, pero era de las personas más cuerdas que había conocido. Leal, no dudaba en tener fe. Era lo suficientemente sabia cómo para apoyar cuando apenas tiene unos contados seguidores. Sin duda Luna Lovegood representaba un muy, muy admirable azul. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Admirable azul**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_****__Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**A mi me ha tocado el color azul, el cual representa: estabilidad, profundidad, lealtad, confianza, sabiduría, inteligencia, fe, verdad y el cielo eterno. **_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Hermione sigue sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos ven. Hace mucho que no ve una manifestación en el Ministerio de Magia. De hecho, es la primera que ve en todos sus años laborando, aunque conocía ya algunos antecedentes. El escándalo que se estaba armando era tal que se mareó por un momento y, de no ser porque Harry la acompañaba, seguramente se habría desplomado ahí mismo.

¿Cómo habían conseguido entrar tantas personas? ¿Qué nadie fue capaz de prever el alboroto que armarían de dejarlos introducirse en grandes multitudes? El grupo de vestimenta llamativa -más llamativa de lo usual- canturreaba algo que ella no descifró bien. Le dolía la cabeza. El pequeño Hugo berreó durante toda la noche porque parecía haber heredado el apetito de su goloso padre, y ella se mantuvo hasta altas horas de la madrugada intentando que el bebé durmiera tan sólo un poco. Y aunque logró descansar tan sólo unas horas, sí sumaba esa situación tan estresante a su agotamiento, temía desmayarse de la nada.

-Hermione, estás pálida. -musitó Harry. La tomó del brazo y empezó a hacerse camino por entre la multitud. Rápidamente, alcanzó el elevador que los llevaría a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo.

Hermione seguía algo agitada, pero al llegar a su oficina pudo dejarse caer en su silla y respiró profundamente varias veces para alejar las sensaciones agobiantes de ella.

-Muchas gracias, Harry. -suspiró, mientras intentaba aflojar un poco la presión que la camisa hacía sobre su cuello. Estaba sumamente cansada. Su papel en el ministerio y en el hogar la tenía muy atareada y a duras penas lograba tener un descanso.

Más aún, con el proyecto que tenía entre manos de otorgarle los mismos derechos y privilegios a las criaturas mágicas -cómo los elfos domésticos- que los que poseen los magos. La batalla era ardua, pues no todos estaban convencidos.

Empezando por los elfos mismos.

Harry le deseó un buen día y se retiró para que se concentrara en sus tareas. Agradeció y prometió que se verían a la hora del almuerzo. Así pues, quedó inmersa en un documento que le sería de ayuda cómo argumento en la próxima sesión.

Aunque su despacho estaba en silencio, afuera había alboroto aún. Ignoraba el motivo de la manifestación, pero imaginaba que era el motivo por el que todos los departamentos estuvieran tan movilizados. Había escuchado algunos comentarios de personas que iban y venían cerca de ella. "_¡Qué blasfemia! ¡Sólo a un muggle se le ocurriría... pero aquí! ¡Semejante idiotez!" _y también, _"Resulta innovador aunque..." _

Por otro lado, lo más extraño que escuchó fue un: "_Dumbledore era uno de ellos, según dicen. ¡Así que por él, hay que hacerlo!"_

De todos modos, nadie parecía querer detenerse a explicarle a Hermione Granger lo que ocurría. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su melena desordenada y sus ojeras acentuadas, añadiéndole el carácter de la leona aflorando ante la más mínima provocación, era comprensible.

Pero Luna Lovegood no era reconocida por actuar según lo establecido tácitamente, por lo que nadie se sorprendió de que ella hiciera un hechizo sobre una hoja de papel para que adquiriera la forma de un avión de papel y volara por la oficina hasta estrellarse frente a las narices de Hermione.

Ella, aturdida por la inusual interrupción, levantó la mirada. Se sorprendió de ver a Luna ahí, de pie, sonriendo con la misma expresión ausente de siempre. La rubia avanzó y saludó a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede, Luna? -cuestionó mientras le ofrecía asiento frente a ella. Cuando Luna así lo hizo, realizó un gesto con la mano señalando el papel hecho avión. Hermione lo abrió extrañada.

Seis franjas de colores cubrían horizontalmente la hoja. De arriba a abajo, eran: rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y púrpura. Y dentro de cada color había una palabra que se destacaba. Parpadeó confundida y miró a Luna, quien la miraba fijamente. No es que la pusiera nerviosa cómo el resto de la gente que se mostraba incómoda ante su presencia, pero simplemente no entendía.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Los muggles cada 28 de junio celebran la diversidad sexual. -explicó.- Y para ello organizan eventos, y esos son los colores que representa su bandera.

-De acuerdo. -suspiró.- ¿Y por qué lo estás repartiendo, Luna?

-Entramos al Ministerio con el fin de conseguir los mismos derechos que los muggles exigen para nuestra comunidad _gay_. Y para ello estamos recaudando apoyo de personas en diversas áreas.

Hermione vio un documento que Luna le había ofrecido. Estaban recaudando firmas. Y le desanimó ver que no tenían un número favorable cómo para que los tomaran en serio, a ella y a su grupo. Suspiró miró nuevamente a Luna.

-No sabía que pertenecías a la comunidad homosexual. -comentó de manera inconsciente.

Luna ladeó la cabeza, y sonrió. Pese a su expresión ausente, parecía divertida en verdad.

-Oh, no. No soy lesbiana. Ni bisexual.- aclaró.- Pero al igual que tú, que te estás esforzando por defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos, no necesito padecer su discriminación para apoyar la causa.

Y fue entonces que, aunque con un sueño que ya se resistía a tanto café, la mente de Hermione empezó a analizar la situación de ambas. Adopción homoparental, malo. Brindar sueldo a los elfos domésticos, fatal. Matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo, ¡no, por favor! Condiciones dignas y que no afecten su salud, ¡no, por supuesto qué no!

Estaba irritada por tantos acontecimientos que atentaban contra su cordura. Y Ron estaba a nada de ser asesinado por su propia esposa si ella seguía siendo testigo de tanta injusticia. Los magos y brujas se vanagloriaban de ser superiores y estar un paso adelante de los muggles, pero la verdad era diferente. Estaban en las mismas.

Tomó el bolígrafo y firmó sin titubear. Y se alegró internamente de ver la firma de Harry Potter antes que la suya.

Cuando Luna se fue a seguir con su nuevo proyecto, miró la hoja que representaba los colores de la bandera gay. Pensó en Luna, quien con toda la naturalidad del mundo le había brindado un beso en la mejilla, y rápidamente la relacionó con el color azul.

Podrían tacharla de loca, pero era de las personas más cuerdas que nunca había conocido. Era leal y no dudaba en tener fe. Además, era lo suficientemente sabia cómo para apoyar cuando apenas tiene unos contados seguidores.

Sin duda Luna Lovegood representaba un muy, muy admirable azul.

* * *

_**¡Y eso ha sido todo! Escogí la temática de 'Lucha por los derechos LGBT' porque se me hizo más interesante. Además, cuando me dieron mi color, directamente pensé en Luna.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado. Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
